A Tale of True Confessions-Alternate Ending to Finale
by TWISTEDART
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode finale of Twisted. This is again, DACEY STYLE. I hope all enjoy. This has two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Tale of True Confessions**

**Part I**

The gunshot pierced the ear causing Danny to react quickly. Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around Lacey in a protective embrace. Lacey and Danny both had their eyes closed tightly due to the sound.

"Are you okay?" Danny said when the echoing of the gunshot stopped reverberating. Danny pushed back Lacey's hair from her face. Lacey nodded as her breath came out in rapid pants.

"No!" Tess screamed as she scurried over to Charlie. His chest was pouring blood as his body jerked involuntarily. "No. Please."

Jo was wrapped in Kyle's arms as they both looked stunned at Tess cradling Charlie in her arms.

"How did he get the gun?" Jo buried her head in her father's chest. "How?"

"I don't know." Kyle rubbed down his daughter's back trying to soothe her. "I guess when Charlie shoved you towards me, he lunged for my gun too."

"Did Charlie just shoot himself?" Lacey whispered. She was still in Danny's arms.

Danny stood helping Lacey up as he did. "I think he did."

Danny's arm went around Lacey's back in a protective manner. The sounds of sirens echoed in the background due to Kyle already calling Eddie for back up. Soon the chaos of the day's events were coming to a full head.

Charlie was loaded in to the back of an ambulance as Kyle and Jo tried to calm Tess. She was distraught as she watched the ambulance pull away.

"He is breathing." Tess looked at Kyle wanting confirmation that everything would be okay. "He is breathing."

Kyle nodded as he walked Tess back towards his vehicle. Jo glanced back at Danny, who stared at her sadly.

"You can go be with her." Lacey swallowed as she started to step from him. She took his arm from around her.

"I'd rather ride with you. Can you take me to the hospital?" Danny looked away from Jo to Lacey. "I think they need a little family time."

"Sure." Lacey felt uneasy knowing that there was something going on between Jo and Danny.

It hurt to the core especially after all she had done and given up for him. However, Lacey knew that Danny wasn't a prize to be won. If he didn't care for her as she did him, it was his free will to do so.

The ride to the hospital was silent as Lacey kept her eyes on the road. Danny kept taking quick glimpses of Lacey but never spoke a word. When Lacey pulled up to the hospital emergency room entrance, she broke the silence.

"Here you are." She smiled weakly. "Tell me what happens with Charlie and Jo's family. Okay?"

Danny held onto the car door as he stooped to look in the window at Lacey. "Aren't you going in?"

"I figure Jo needs you." Lacey could feel the prick of her heart as she said the words.

"Maybe. But I need you, Lace." Danny blinked. "Please. I know it is a lot to ask. Can you stay for a little while?"

Lacey turned the ignition off to her car before stepping out to join Danny. "Are you sure?"

Danny nodded as he breathed out. "Please."

They both walked into the hospital to see a doctor talking to Tess and Kyle. Jo was there as well with her arms folded about her chest. Lacey and Danny approached near enough to hear what was going on but not to be an intrusion on the family moment.

"He is probably going to make it. But he needs surgery to get the bullet out. It is fortunate that he didn't pierce his heart." The doctor shook his head. "But the boy has lost a lot of blood. He will need a blood transfusion. He has AB- blood type. That is very rare. Does anyone in your family share this blood type?"

Tess shook her head no. She blinked as tears kissed her cheeks. "No."

The doctors tried to be reassuring. "I can have some flown from the bigger hospital near us. Our blood drive was down last month. We never expected to have this blood type…."

Tess glanced back and Danny. "Wait. Danny, what is your blood type?"

Danny shrugged unknowing. "I don't know. I guess the doctor can check …"

"Why?" Kyle stared angrily at Tess. "You may as well confess now."

"Danny is Charlie's brother. Charlie is Vikram's and my son." Tess admitted as she plopped in a chair in the waiting area.

"Danny needs permission from his mother to give blood." The doctor informed them.

"Karen is already on her way." Kyle shook his head. "I called her to let her know where her son was."

It wasn't long before Karen arrived and gave permission for Danny to donate blood to Charlie. She confirmed that Danny had the same blood type as Vikram, who had the same as Charlie. The anger of Tess's confession would have to wait due to the dire circumstances happening.

Danny was soon back in the waiting area sipping on an orange juice provided by the hospital staff. Lacey watched as Jo approached him. Lacey walked over to Karen.

"I'm going to head home now that you're here to give him a ride. Tell Danny let me know if he's okay. And how Jo and Charlie are doing." Lacey bit her lip as she addressed Karen.

"Danny would probably like for you to stay." Karen smiled up at Lacey.

"He has Jo." Lacey took in a deep breath. "He'll be fine."

"Jo is not you, Lacey." Karen blinked as she glanced over at her son talking to Jo. "Surely, you know that by now."

Lacey felt herself getting a little upset and saddened. "Unfortunately, I know that too well, ."

With those words, Lacey left. Danny glanced up to see Lacey leave. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his mother. She shrugged as she breathed out. Tess and she were once again back to a confused friendship. She had asked Jack not to come to the hospital. She would prefer he spend time with Whitney while she came to get Danny. Now, she wished she had his support.

Jo watched as Danny's eyes lingered on Lacey as she left. She watched his body tense up as his hands entwined.

Jo said softly. "We never did get to have our talk."

Danny turned to stare at Jo. "Now may not be the best time."

"With our lives, Danny, when is the best time?" Jo blinked as she pouted out her lips.

"Rico is right. You have a cute pout." Danny tried to be flirty. He tried to be the boy who made sense for Jo. But in his heart, it didn't feel his sudden emotions towards her were as he had felt only hours ago.

"Nice try, Desai." Jo exhaled deeply as she fiddled with a loose thread on her jeans. "I saw this movie once where the girl said to the guy that relationships that start out with dramatic events die out quickly. You know when the drama starts to settle, they realize it was just confused and heightened emotions."

Danny slightly chuckled. "Maybe before." Danny smirked trying hard not to hurt Jo. "I was confused."

"But now things cleared up. Right?" Jo didn't even feel sad about the possibility having Danny as a boyfriend was fading.

Things had cleared up for her too. She needed a break from all the drama and teen angst. She had craved normalcy only days earlier. Jo had even asked Danny to give her space from their friendship.

Danny nodded. "I have to confess. It hurt thinking you were done being my friend. I knew you wanted more from me. More that I couldn't give you only days earlier. But with Lacey telling me it was over again, I thought I may could have those type feelings for you. It hurts too much when…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "..Never mind. I shouldn't say it like that."

"Than I'll say it for you. It hurts too much every time Lacey pushes you away or hides you from others. But it when you see her, you still want to be in her life romantically." Jo stretched out her arms making her back pop slightly. "You can't force us, Danny. Because that is not real. No matter how long we've known each other. No matter how strong a bond is between us or what we've been through that no one else can understand, it is still a feeling of friendship from you."

"So you do understand. I don't want to lose your friendship, Jo." Danny admitted. "But I don't want to lose everything I have with Lacey either."

"Do you love her?" Jo sucked in her lips then popped them back out.

Danny nodded yes similar to how he had confirmed feelings for Lacey only a few weeks ago. "I'm sorry, Jo."

"Don't be sorry, Danny." Jo added quickly. "Besides we share a brother now."

"True." Danny chuckled nervously. "That's weird."

"Danny, I dated him." Jo reminded him. "I will need years of therapy as it is. You not wanting to be my boyfriend is the least of my worries now. But thanks for being honest. I just want a break from it all."

"From me?" Danny's voice didn't crack with hidden tears. The reality was that he wanted a break too. He wanted to concentrate on rebuilding his relationship with Lacey and not worry about Jo's needs or hurt feelings.

Jo nodded slightly. "Not forever. Give me a week or two. Then all three of us will meet up at the fort. We haven't been there a while."

"That sounds like a plan." Danny inhaled then sharply exhaled.

Danny excused himself to go talk to his mother. Jo made her way over to her family. Two and a half hours later, the doctor returned to tell of Charlie's prognosis.

"He is in stable condition." The doctor was happy to inform them. "He'll be here for a couple weeks. He won't be waking up for a couple of days. I put him in a drug induced coma to help keep him in stable condition."

The doctor left the family to talk about Charlie.

"What happens to him now?" Tess glanced at Kyle.

"Eddie will have to take over since I'm too close to the situation." He rubbed his neck as he stared from his wife to his daughter. "Charlie obviously needs mental help but he will be charged with kidnapping."

"I'll pay for his lawyer, Mrs. Masterson. I'll get the best." Danny felt his mother place her hand in the crook of his arm. "Like Mr. Masterson said. Charlie needs help. I can't imagine his life with Tara was that great. She could be difficult to say the least. But maybe with the help we get him, Charlie can start building his life back. He was a great friend once. I hope to make him a brother now."

Tess nodded. "Thanks."

Jo left with her family. Everyone could feel the tension of all the made confessions of the day.

However, Danny knew he had one last confession to make. What he didn't expect was Lacey had her own confession to tell Danny.

* * *

**NOTE: I made this a two part story instead of a one shot like my other revamped endings. The travesty that was the finale had a lot of bad story to rewrite. LOL. Drop me a line. I hope to get another update by today or tomorrow then go back to Blind date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of True Confessions **

**Part II**

"Danny, are you sure this can't wait until tomorrow?" Karen pulled up in front of Lacey's house. She placed her hand on Danny's thigh and squeezed. "I don't know what is happening between you two. But I do know I'm tired of seeing you hurt. You're my son. You deserve happiness."

"That's what I'm trying to get for myself, Mom." Danny opened the car door. "I can walk home. I need this. I need her."

"Don't walk." Karen nodded towards Lacey's house. "Go on. You're already breaking the rules of that ankle bracelet. Walking would get you in a lot more trouble."

"Fine. I'll call you when I'm done speaking to Lacey." Danny shut the car door as he said the words.

He watched his mother pull away then took in a deep breath of air. Danny stuck his hands deep into the pockets of his pants before heading to Lacey's front door. He knocked lightly hoping that Judy was away with Clara so Lacey and he could talk. However, when the girl with a tiny stature opened the door, Danny knew it wasn't in the cards for Lacey and him to be alone.

Clara didn't waste any time getting straight to the point. "I thought you broke up with my sister. Aren't you in love with basic Jo, now?"

"Excuse me?" Danny watched as Clara placed her small body in the door way to not allow him entrance.

"Sisters talk." Clara glanced up and down Danny looking smug as she did. "Truthfully, Lacey can do much better."

"Clara, can I just talk to Lacey?" Danny didn't want to go through Clara's insults.

Danny didn't know her that well but from what Lacey had told him. Clara could be a spitfire.

"Maybe my sister doesn't want to talk to you." Clara crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. She arched her eyebrow as she said the words.

"Please, Clara." Danny breathed out in frustration.

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison for offing your dad or something?" Clara bopped her head toward the road. Her tight braided pony tail bopped with her head.

At that moment, Judy walked up. "Clarabelle Louis Porter, let that boy in the house."

Danny smirked as he walked passed Clara. "Clarabelle? Isn't that a train's name off of _Thomas the Train_."

"Bite me, Danny." Clara answered back. "Isn't _Thomas the Train_ too advanced for your viewing."

Danny chuckled as he walked up to Judy. He had to admit, Clara was definitely one that could go toe to toe with him. She was a lot like Lacey was when she was eleven. He figured that perhaps Lacey was also like Clara at age thirteen.

"Mrs. Porter, I'd like to talk to Lacey if you don't care." Danny nervously rocked on his heels. He had no idea how Judy was intimidating. He was never intimidated by anyone before.

Judy glanced questioningly at Danny. "Lacey told me what was going on with this boy Charlie and the Mastersons. Is everyone okay?"

"It will be awhile before that mess is okay. But we are all going to work on it." Danny shrugged slightly. For some reason, he hadn't thought of Lacey talking with her mother or her sister about him or other problems.

"I'll walk you up." Judy smiled noticing Danny's uncomfortable stature. "Besides, at least you're using the front door and not the window."

Danny's eyes widened in shock. Was she joking about the present or was she referring to the past when they were children? He hoped the latter. Soon Judy was opening the door to Lacey's room.

"Lacey, dear, Danny is here to see you." Judy stuck her head in the door.

Lacey sat up on her bed as she took off her headphones. She watched Danny walk in the room and casually sit on the bed. Judy purposely left the door open before walking away.

"Is something wrong?" Lacey asked as she watched Danny run his hands down the front of his jeans.

"Actually, there is." Danny turned to stare at Lacey. "Remember when you asked why I didn't want to be with you and I said I did. More than anything. Any way..."

"Of course, it was only a few days ago." Lacey rolled her eyes as she interupted. "But I'm not holding you to that. It isn't your fault that you love Jo and she's the one you want."

"Lacey, would you please let me get in a word in edgewise before you put words in my mouth." Danny chuckled. "You did this before and it kept me from telling you about my dad. First, I admit, when you said Jo has always been the one I've wanted, loved, or whatever you were hinting at, I was confused that maybe I did have feelings hidden away. Jo and I shared this huge dramatic event."

"Danny, I get it." Lacey felt a tear prick her eye and her throat tighten. "I've let you and Jo have your way. I don't have to let you rub it in and walk on my heart. I'm not going to throw a fit and tell you we can't be friends or whatever. But this is too much..."

"Listen, Lacey. Please. I was confused. As in past tense. I'm not anymore. I don't think of Jo like that. I can't imagine being with her like we've been together." Danny spoke quickly before Lacey put more words into his mouth.

"I kissed Whitney." Lacey confessed in a quick jabber. "Well, she kissed me then I kissed her."

"What?" Danny was the one feeling his heart breaking now. "Are you and she? I mean I didn't know you were..you never acted like."

"I was confused too, Danny." Lacey half smiled. "That is what I'm trying to say. I know what it feels like to be confused. You hurt me so much. I liked the attention she was giving me. But no, I don't want Whitney nor am I gay or bi-sexual. I wanted to feel wanted where you made me feel unwanted. Also, my dad being gay..well, I thought if I could understand him more maybe I could understand how my life had got so out of control with family and all."

"Lacey, I'm sorry about making part of that mess. I can never apologize enough. So we were both hurt and confused. That's what you were saying. Right?" Danny raked his hand through his hair.

Lacey nodded. "But I was confused by all your Jo dedication when I had none from you. It seems to me that Jo is more important." Lacey bit her lip as she glanced down at her hands. She picked at the fingernail polish as she continued to speak. "I'm tired of being less important than Jo to you. I can't do that anymore."

Danny placed his large hand over Lacey's hands."You were never less important. The thing with you, Lacey, is that you are not weak. You don't need coddled or protected. You're so strong and ..."

"No." Lacey looked up at Danny. Her eyes showed the sheen of unshed tears. "I'm allowed to be hurt and I'm allowed to be weak. For instance, that video of us, it hurt. But all you were interested in was how Jo's feelings were hurt. What about me, Danny? I was the girl on the video you were having sex with. Sure, no one could see any nudity but it was obvious we were having sex. But you were more worried because Jo was in love with you. Why wasn't I important?"

Danny squeezed Lacey's hands. "You were important. You are important. The thing is when I tried to speak to you about it, you pushed me away like what happened between us was a mistake. Don't you think that hurts that you think making love to me was a mistake? It was everything to me. We were each others' firsts. Besides, I know you, Lacey Porter. I knew if I could make you feel bad for Jo, at least you were talking to me and not pushing me away."

"You manipulated me to go with you to Jo's house so you could be near me again?" Lacey blinked as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

Danny took his hand and cupped her cheek. He raked his thumb across her cheek wiping away the tear. "Don't cry."

"I've not been crying." Lacey bit her lip to stop the quivering. "I deserve to cry sometimes, Danny. I'm exhausted of being strong all the time. You hurt me. I can't ignore that it still hurts."

Danny licked his lips then pulled Lacey to him. At first, she tried to push away. Then she relaxed in his arms. "All I can say is I made a huge mistake. I messed up and jumbled up all these feelings inside me. The only thing I'm sure about is how I feel about you."

"What makes you so sure about that now when you weren't before?" Lacey exhaled as she allowed her head to lay against Danny's chest.

"When Jo was being held by knifepoint by Charlie, I...I..." Danny stammered hating to even admit what he was about to say. "..okay, all I could think of is what if he had Lacey like that? You were the first part of my life he went after. You weren't as gullible as Jo so he moved on. But you were the one that he knew meant so much to me. I had a journal that told him my life. He knew Jo was my friend and you were who I fantasized about being my girlfriend." Danny's heart thudded against his chest harshly. Lacey twisted her fingers in his shirt as she listened to his words. "So when Charlie had Jo, I was thinking what if that was Lacey. I was thankful it wasn't you. Then I knew. Right then and there I knew that the girl I loved was the one I was most concerned for. It was a selfish thought but it was there. It cleared up any notions of Jo being that way in my life."

Lacey pulled back. "What do you really want to confess to me, Danny?"

Danny closed his eyes then blinked a few times before staring directly into Lacey's eyes. "I love you."

Lacey breathed out but she had to tell him what she needed to say. "It is going to take me some more time, Danny. I'm sorry. You've hurt me too much."

"I understand." Danny felt Lacey pull from his arms.

Before he could say anything else, he heard Judy yell for him to come downstairs. Lacey followed Danny to the top of the steps then she watched him walk to the front door. The police officer, Eddie, stood by the door.

"Danny, you're not allowed to be here." Eddie raked his hand on the back of his neck. "Your ankle bracelet's alarm went off. I need to escort you to your house."

Danny nodded. "I understand."

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Porter." Eddie smiled at Judy. It was obvious the young man appreciated the beauty of the older woman.

"Oh. Please. Call me, Judy." Judy flirted. "I'm no longer Mrs. Porter."

Eddie smiled as he added. "I'll do that. I may have to contact you later for paperwork of Danny's whereabouts. Would that be okay?"

"Sure." Judy giggled.

Danny would usually laugh at such blatant displays of flirtation. However, he figured that people should be happy and free to explore love. Lacey was still standing at the top of the staircase staring down. However, she hadn't even noticed her mother's and Eddie's obvious flirting. Instead, she was noticing only Danny. When Eddie finally opened the door to escort Danny out, Lacey yelled.

"Wait!" She ran down the stairs. She threw her arms around Danny's neck before she finally kissed his lips. Once she pulled back from the kiss, she stared at him with assurance. "I love you too."

Danny smiled as he leaned his forhead against Lacey's forehead. "I thought you needed more time."

Lacey grinned until her dimples displayed on her cheeks. "I only needed five more minutes."

* * *

**NOTE: There it is. My rewrite of the finale ending. I hope all enjoyed.**


End file.
